


Peace

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [135]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk (mentioned), female Robert Thomas (mentioned), female Tyler Sequin (mentioned), female jaden schwartz, off-screen assault mentioned but no details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: It wasn’t written in stone yet, but it was the first step toward peace between their cities.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jaden Schwartz
Series: Tumblr Prompts [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Kudos: 6





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Once Upon A Time

Jaden followed Crawford down the winding hallway to Toews study, her heels clicking with each step. She wasn’t as dumb as people thought he was, otherwise Petro wouldn’t have sent her on this mission. She had felt Toews eyes on her for several years, knew what he wanted, and dressed to accentuate that. Her black dress tight, but still tasteful, paired with heels that would give her much needed height (though would not, regrettably, put her at his height).

Crawford opened the doors to the study and signaled her to enter, closing the door behind him. Kane was standing next to Toews, reading something over his shoulder, both men looking up and Kane let out a low whistle at the sight of her.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, Jaden,” Kane grinned, walking around the desk toward her. 

He took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles, before grinning over at Toews and wiggling his eyebrows as he said, “Good luck, Jonny. Petro doesn’t send her for just any reason.”

With that, Kane left, winking at her as the door shut behind him.

“He’s got a crush on you, you know?” Toews smirked, shutting his laptop and leaning forward at his desk.

“Unfortunately for him, I’m here for you.” Jaden replied, walking over to the desk, leaning against it as she handed him the folder, “It’s just a rough draft. Enough to entice you into official negotiations.”

“Why?” Toews raised an eyebrow.

“Because Dallas is getting a big head and we’ve already reached an agreement with Nashville.” Jaden flipped her hair over her shoulder, “But Petro wants to start working on one with Chicago. Too much blood had been shed on both sides.”

“I thought you and Seguin were friends? That not enough to keep Dallas and St. Louis on good terms?”

“Tyler and I are friendly because we are two of only a handful of women in positions of power in this profession. But it wasn’t enough to keep Benn and Radulov from almost killing Robbi. They probably would have if Josi hadn’t shown up. That’s why we have our agreement with Nashville. Because they saved Robbi’s life.”

“Is she okay?”

Toews was surprised he hadn’t heard anything. If Dallas had had Robbi Thomas in their custody, Benn would have bragged about it. The eighteen year old was one of St. Louis’ best assets.

“She’s fine. Well, as fine as she can. I tried to get her to see a professional - I know what it’s like to go through what she did. But she’s putting on a strong face - same thing I did the first time it happened to me. She’s in Calgary right now. The boyfriend - Matthew - is taking care of her. That’s why you didn’t hear anything from Benn - because Robbi isn’t just ours. Her boyfriend is part of the command center of the Calgary family and her best friend is rising in the ranks in Ottawa.”

“Josi found out though?”

“The grab team wasn’t subtle. They rammed the car, flipping it, grabbed her, and were gone before Blais and Dunn could get loose. But the Dallas plates are obvious. Our guys were too emotionally involved so Petro asked Nashville for help. One of ours worked there for a couple years, Jax was able to hammer out a deal quickly. Petro’s been working with Josi on a more advanced treaty. He wants one with you, too. If Dallas is trying to expand, we all need to be on our toes.”

“So why are you here?”

“To deliver the brief outline of the proposal with Petro’s signal already on it. If you agree to the basic terms, you can sign it and we’ll set up a Summit to break everything down and put together a treaty that works for both parties.”

“If I have questions?”

“I’m right here. I helped put that brief together. I can answer any questions you have.”

Toews nodded, opening the folder and pulling out the papers, and Jaden made herself comfortable in one of the leather armchairs. Part of her wished Patrick was still there - she enjoyed playing with him. Instead she busied herself with her phone, texting Petro that Toews was reviewing the preview, telling Brayden that she would not be bringing him back Vienna beef hot dogs, making sure that Borts would still be picking her up from the train station the following day, checking in with Robbi (as she had done every day since they got her back from Dallas).

Finally, Toews cleared his throat and stood to sit in the chair across from hers, “It’s more fair than I was expecting.”

“We’re not going to get anywhere if we’re waiting for the other to stab us in the back.” Jaden replied, uncrossing and recrossing her legs and smirking slightly as Toews followed the movement.

“You guys are serious about this?”

“I wouldn’t be here if we weren’t.” Jaden replied honestly, “Petro is wrapping up talks with Nashville this weekend. He’s free next weekend to start meeting with you, whether in person or over video chat. I think we have a solid foundation on that document. A couple things need expanding on, be made clearer, obviously territory may get a little iffy but I’m sure you can both behave yourselves enough to sort that out.”

“East St. Louis is in Illinois.”

“It has St. Louis in the name.”

Jonathan huffed out a laugh and Jaden felt herself smile a little.

“Do you have any questions? Anything I can provide to help persuade you?”

“What, exactly, are you offering, Shortstuff?” Toews asked raising an eyebrow.

Jaden smirked and stood up, walking the short distance between the chairs and sinking down into his lap, purring, “Only the answers to all your prayers.”

“I’m not exactly the religious sort.” Toews replied, placing a hand on her knee and rubbing his thumb over the skin there.

“Shocked.” Jaden grinned.

“But I can’t.” Toews pulled back before he did something stupid, “Not only would Petro kill me if I followed through on any of the thoughts running through my head right now, my second in command is a little in love with you and I can’t do that to him.”

“You’re a better man than most, Jonathan Toews.” Jaden replied, standing up, “So you’ll sign the outline?”

“Yes,” Jonathan nodded, “Why don’t you stay here tonight? I’ll have someone make up a room for you, have Patrick take you out to a nice dinner. Can’t waste an outfit like that.”

“Okay.” Jaden agreed, “let me call Petro and -”

“No need,” Jonathan was prevented from saying more by the door opening and Patrick stepping inside, “Kaner, you’re taking Jaden out to a nice dinner, maybe catch a show. I’ll call Petro to personally let him know that I’ll sign it and fax it over to him tonight.”

Jaden nodded and let Patrick take her hand, lacing their fingers together as he led her through the mansion.

As the doors closed behind them, Jonathan pulled his phone out.

“Toews.” Petro responded as he answered the phone.

“I read over the brief Jaden put together.” Jonathan replied, cutting to the point.

“And?”

“I have no real problems with it.”

“Really?”

“I’m not Jamie Benn, Petro, I’m not going to make this harder than it needs to be. Jaden was right, too much blood has been spilled. I’m signing and faxing it over tonight. We’ll put together a time to hold the Summit to hammer it out.”

“Glad you’re on board.”

“Jaden told me about Thomas.”

“She’s recovering in Calgary.”

“I’m assuming the worst, you know.”

“You’d be pretty close to reality. This is the second time Benn has -”

“Jaden’s strong.”

“I know she is. She’s the only one who knows all the details of what Benn did to Robbi.”

“Because he did the same thing to her.”

“Yeah.

“Look, I know you well enough to know you’re blaming yourself. And Jaden would punch your lights out if she knew you were still blaming yourself over what happened with her. You had no way of knowing that would happen with either of them. Robbi was on her way home from Nashville and Benn’s guys were way out of their territory.”

“Part of me knows that, but…” Petro cleared his throat, “Anyway, I can wire you a payment as collateral -”

“Not necessary.” Toews replied, “If Patrick manages not to screw up, we may not need to use collateral in our deals anymore.”

“Jaden is letting Patrick take her out?”

“At my insistence.” Jonathan chuckled, “If this works out, we may find ourselves in a permanent ally-ship.”

“Just make sure she doesn’t miss her train tomorrow. I need her here.”

“We’ll make sure she gets there safely.”

“Toews -”

“Regardless of the bad blood that runs deep in our Families, Patrick has never let Jaden get hurt if he’s been able to stop it.”

“Thank you.”

Jonathan and Petro disconnected at the same time and he picked up a pen, signing the document and faxing it over to Petro, locking away his copy.

It wasn’t written in stone yet, but it was the first step toward peace between their cities.


End file.
